


Free Kurt - French Teacher Style

by elle_delajoie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, free kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_delajoie/pseuds/elle_delajoie
Summary: Free Kurt - How Kurt Did Not End Up Engaged to BlaineMademoiselle Serrou's InterventionWhen Dalton's French teacher hears a marching band practicing outside on a Saturday morning, her curiosity gets the better of her and she goes to investigate. What she finds is Kurt Hummel coming down the curved staircase in the rotunda, but he doesn't look excited to be there. She intervenes.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 186
Collections: Free Kurt Challenge August 2020





	Free Kurt - French Teacher Style

Mademoiselle Serrou sat at her desk in her classroom early Saturday morning. She had finished redecorating her bulletin board with a spring theme. She looked around admiring her handiwork and considering other changes she might like to make to the room itself at some point in time. She took a deep breath and refocused on her task at hand, which was grading the 5-page essays that the students in her AP French Class had turned in the afternoon before.

About two hours into her grading, she heard some commotion outside her window. She went to look, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She went back to her desk to grade the essays.

A half hour later, trumpets began playing some type of march outside somewhere nearby. She got up and looked out her window and couldn't see anything, but she cracked it open and could hear the sound coming from the right. She left her classroom to go find the band members and see why they were practicing outside on a Saturday morning.

She was in her Dalton-required uniform, this time a blue pencil skirt, a white blouse, and a red neck scarf with her favorite pair of red stilettos, which slowed her efforts down a bit. As fashionable as they were, pencil skirts and stilettos did not pair up well for quick movement. She made it down to the common room area and started to turn to the left, but realized that the singing she could hear was coming from the rotunda. She moved to the hallway and made it to the back of the gathered crowd as Kurt Hummel was coming down the staircase, rose petals being tossed from the overlook on the floor above raining down on him. It took her by surprise since it had been nearly two years since she had last seen him.

She stepped forward into the crowd and saw Sebastian Smythe. She addressed herself to him as soon as the music stopped. "Mr. Smythe?" she called out calmly, but with a seriousness in her tone that could not be ignored.

Sebastian turned quickly. "Mademoiselle Serrou," he stated without hesitation.

"Unless you submitted the appropriate request form to hold a party with a large group of non-Dalton students in the rotunda, these people need to exit the property promptly."

Sebastian looked concerned. "Request form?"

"Yes, Mr. Smythe. Request form. This is a private school with strict security measures. Despite the fact that this is a Saturday, the rules still apply. She turned to Kurt. "Mr. Hummel, it's nice to see you again. Will you please follow me?" She turned back to Sebastian. "You have 10 minutes to disperse this crowd before I give each of the participating Warblers demerits and you double for being their leader and not seeking the appropriate authorization."

Kurt walked down the rest of the stairs towards Mademoiselle Serrou.

"Yes, Mademoiselle Serrou," Sebastian replied dutifully.

She stated firmly, "I expect there to be no evidence of this at the end of the ten minutes."

Sebastian nodded. The Warblers quickly began to clean up the flower petals. Mr. Rumba signed to the deaf students to follow him outside. The members of Vocal Adrenaline vanished almost instantaneously. The New Directions looked to Blaine. He shrugged and headed for the exterior doors.

Kurt followed Mademoiselle Serrou down the hall to the Warblers' practice room. He could hear everyone scurrying to leave the building and the grounds.

Burt called out before Kurt got too far away. "I'll move to the front, out to the visitor's lot, Kurt."

Kurt turned back and nodded in understanding. She stepped inside the room and he followed. He closed the door behind him.

" _It's been two years since I've seen you. You've gotten taller, I think. You definitely look older."_

Kurt smiled. _"Both true. Finally."_

She leaned against one of the tables in the room. _"May I ask what was going on out there? It appeared to me that Mr. Anderson was about to propose to you."_

" _That's exactly what was going on. He got three show choirs and a few of my friends that graduated last year together to serenade me. Oh, and the marching band. I can't forget them."_

" _Isn't Mr. Anderson still in high school?"_

" _He is."_

" _Not that it's any of my business, but why on earth would someone with so much talent and potential get engaged to a high school student?"_

Kurt sighed heavily. _"I don't really want to, but I can guarantee that you if you hadn't dispersed the group, I would have said 'yes'. I'm sure that Blaine has an amazing speech written that he's practiced to perfection to convince me that we are soulmates and that we belong together."_

" _You don't sound convinced. If I remember correctly the two of you started dating about two years ago before you went back to Lima."_

" _That's true, but we've been broken up for a little over five months."_ Kurt spoke quietly. _"I went to New York City in the fall and he cheated on me two weeks after I left. I just can't forgive him for that. Well, maybe I can, but I can't forget that he did it. But it's hard because he's the only one…"_

" _Kurt, you're 19."_ She interrupted him _. "You're far from the male version an old spinster. No one is 'the only' anything at 19. He may have been 'the first' of a lot of things, but that does not mean that he's 'the only'. Honestly, the only reason I broke the group up was because of the look on your face. If you had looked ecstatic and enthusiastic, I would have just stood at the back and let it play out. I would have_ _been happy for you and let you enjoy your moment. I would have waited until afterwards to send everyone out of the building. When did the two of you get back together?"_

" _Two days ago. I know it's too soon."_

She switched back to English to make sure she got her point across. "If you can't unreservedly and enthusiastically say that you want to be with him forever, you shouldn't accept his proposal."

"If he had asked me in private, I could have mustered up the strength to say that I wasn't ready to be engaged. But with 50 people, or how many ever there were, it was a lot of pressure. He went to a lot of trouble and a lot of people were emotionally invested. I didn't want to say 'yes'. I even asked my dad for another option besides 'yes', 'no', or 'maybe' before I came inside."

"I'm sure your dad is doing what he thinks is best, but in his place, I would have driven you off the property and talked to you to give you the option of not having to answer in such an emotionally charged environment."

Kurt nodded. "He just misses my mom. He loved her so much that he wants me to have that with someone."

"A laudable desire on his part, but you have to be the one who will be as happy as he was, and that's not what I saw on your face. If your friends knew of Blaine's infidelity and pushed you back to him, I would question their motives as well. Cheaters cheat, Kurt. Nearly 50% of people who cheat on their long-term partner will do it again. Can you name some people you know who've cheated on their partner?"

Kurt thought for a minute. "Quinn, Finn, Tina, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel, and obviously Blaine."

"Wow, that's a lot considering how young you are. Of those seven, how many of them have cheated a second time?"

He thought again, "Quinn, Finn, Puck, and Rachel."

"So, four out of the seven."

He nodded. "Blaine is an unknown because he hasn't been in a second relationship, so there's been no potential for repeated cheating."

"Your very limited 'case study' yields similar results to more comprehensive studies. Is Blaine the only guy you've dated?"

"Kind of. There's a guy in New York. He's actually amazing. So much so that I just felt like I was making it up. Like no one could actually be as nice as he is, so I just distanced myself from him romantically and we're just friends. We hang out and do things together, similar to dating I guess, but there's nothing more than friendship there."

"But he offered more?"

Kurt nodded.

"I'm not going to pry, Kurt. But there's no reason to believe that he was insincere just because he was extremely nice. I'm not going to keep you any longer because I know your dad is waiting for you. Will you promise me one thing, Kurt?"

"What?"

"Go see someone when you get back to New York. Besides this guy you're friends with, do you have other non-Ohio friends there?"

"Not really. I live with Rachel and Santana. They flew here just for this."

"I heard about your dad's cancer from the news. I think you need a break, Kurt. Try to make some new friends – ones that don't think your ex-boyfriend is your only hope for happiness."

Kurt nodded. "I'll work on that. And finding a therapist. Maybe NYADA has one."

"Most colleges do. I wish you the best."

"Thanks for intervening."

"You're welcome." She walked him to the front of the building and out to Burt's SUV. She stopped a few feet back on the sidewalk. She looked Burt in the eyes, raised one eyebrow, and said sternly in her educator voice, "Now might be a good time for 'another option'." She turned and walked back into the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the **Free Kurt** tag for more stories where a variety of Glee characters keep Kurt from accepting Blaine’s proposal.


End file.
